


culture shock

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is basically crack with fluff mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine clarke trying to explain what a vibrator is to lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	culture shock

"Clarke?"

"Hm?" Clarke grunted. Before her, dominating the little desk she had tucked into her quarters in Camp Jaha, the inventory of Mt. Weather lay scattered. Her scrawled, cramped notes covered the pages in different colors of ink, while receipts from an ancient calculator recovered from a dusty storeroom almost spilled onto the floor. “‘M busy."

"I suppose I’ll just come back then."

Clarke blinked, and then whirled around. “Lexa?” Her face split into a grin as she shoved her chair away from her desk to stand. “I thought you had to attend that unity ceremony between the, uh- crap-“

"The Horse Clan and River Clan?" Lexa asked, amused."There was a squabble and everyone involved decided it would be best if the festivities were to be cut short. I’m sure the couple were quite glad to see all of us go."

"I missed you." Clarke said. "I said I wouldn’t, but I lied."

Lexa ducked her head to press a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips, pulling away after only a few seconds and laughing a little when Clarke tried to follow her mouth.

"Lexa, c’mon." Clarke whined, giving Lexa a half hearted push. Lexa allowed herself to fall backwards, bouncing slightly on the springs of Clarke’s odd Sky Person bed. She grimaced, as if she’d forgotten how uncomfortable the springs felt pressed against her back.

"I still do no see how you can sleep on this." she muttered, frowning. "You should stay in Ton DC more often."

"I plan on it." Clarke said, slipping her leg over Lexa’s to straddle her waist. "But first-"

"Clarke, what is this?" Lexa tugged the hard object out from where it had been hidden in the blankets and lodged in the small of her back.

Oh god.

"It’s uh- uh-" Clarke stuttered, her eyes slipping from Lexa’s innocent face to the object in her hand.

Lexa was touching her vibrator.

Lexa was _touching_ her vibrator.

"You seem anxious." Lexa noted, raising an eyebrow at the blush spreading up the back of Clarke’s neck. She looked at the cylindrical object with interest, now, turning it over in her hand. "What does it do?"

"It, ah, vibrates." Clarke choked out.

"For what purpose?" Lexa’s fingers found the button on the end and she accidentally turned it on, almost dropping it.

"Turn it off." Clarke said, swiping at it, but Lexa was too fast. She jerked it out of Clarke’s reach, her eyes narrowed at Clarke’s desperate expression.

"First, you tell me what it is." Lexa said.

Clarke squirmed under Lexa’s gaze. “it’s a- it’s a sex toy okay?”

Lexa blinked. “I am unfamiliar with this term.”

"Of course you are." Clarke muttered. The vibrator was still buzzing awkwardly in Lexa’s hand. "Look, it’s a- well, you know how someone gets frustrated when they haven’t, um, been with anyone for a while?"

Lexa blinked.

"Well, that… relieves frustration?"

"I don’t see how it could do that." Lexa admitted, eyeing the thing.

"The vibrations feel good." Clarke sighed, covering her eyes and rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "When it’s, you know… inserted."

Lexa’s hand jerked away from the vibrator as if it were a live snake, and it fell to the covers of Clarke’s bed where it buzzed away awkwardly. “I apologize.” Lexa said, her own voice a little strangled.

"It’s fine." Clarke mumbled. "It’s not like I wasn’t thinking about you anyway-" Clarke slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Lexa stared. Clarke suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"I suppose this proves you weren’t lying about missing me." Lexa mused, smirking at Clarke when she slapped her arm.

"Ass." Clarke muttered.

"I can make it up to you." Lexa offered, her eyes flickering to the vibrator and back up to Clarke’s flushed face.

"You will." Clarke promised, pushing Lexa’s shoulders flat against her uncomfortable camp bed. "I’ll make sure of that."

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot fucking believe i wrote this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [культурный шок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294141) by [qjq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq)




End file.
